


【KK】原来是魅魔啊40

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 2





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊40

听着光一和剛的讲述，大野守始终面无表情，看不出是高兴，还是不高兴。

要是一般的小辈见到这样的架势，恐怕会越说越心虚，越说声因越小。

可魅魔和暗精灵却完全没受对方脸色的影响，两个在龙神这样实力深不可测之辈面前都能镇定自若的家伙，面对塞壬一族的国王，就如同见了邻家长辈一样自在。

“所以，”在听完了整个故事，沉默良久之后，王上终于开了口，声音沉沉，不辨喜怒，“你们是想让我为了这个所谓的，虚无缥缈的什么预言下令，举族迁徙，就因为天知道什么时候冰封海冻结的范围会扩大到深海城之中？是这个意思吗？”

“唔……您要这么理解也行，大致是这么个意思吧。”剛有些为难似的歪了歪头，最终同意了王上的说法。

“那么，年轻人，请容许我拒绝。”王上的礼仪挑不出毛病，语气却十足的冷漠，说完，还微微一笑，笑容里透着蔑视。

好像剛和光一都是什么也不懂的毛孩子，非要跑到大人面前讲他们那套狗屁不通的歪理，期望得到赞同和肯定。

谁有那个时间哄孩子？

光一对王上毫不犹豫的拒绝很惊讶地挑了挑眉，没说什么。

剛却像遇到了什么有意思的事情一样，摸着下巴，笑眯眯得问了王上一个问题。

“即使有天冰封海忽然发疯，一直冻结到查罗岛沿岸，把你们这些塞壬统统做成冰雕，您也不改初衷？”

“与恶劣的环境斗争，即使同归于尽，亦是荣光。”大野守用自己的右拳锤击着自己赤裸的左侧胸膛，声音和表情都透着严肃和坚定。

大野智看着这样的父亲，终于没忍住，八字眉往下一撇，深深叹了口气。

“阿智！你是一族王子，不要露出这样怯懦的表情！成何体统！”看见自己儿子在叹气，大野守眼睛一瞪，威严十足地呵斥。

“活着不好么？干嘛上赶着去送死啊？”大野智有些愁眉苦脸，却十分认真地问自己的父亲。

“难道你没有读过塞壬一族的史书吗？与其苟且地活着，不如光荣地死去！”

“读过啊，可就这么死了，有什么意义啊？”

“为了荣光！”

“但荣光这么虚无缥缈的东西，除了愉悦自身，我看不出它有别的用处。族训可是说过的，‘娱乐使塞壬堕落。’那什么‘为了荣光’，为什么您还这么看重？”

“荣光当然和娱乐不一样！”

“那您说说，哪里不一样？”

“……”

大野智和他父亲忙着你来我往的时候，光一正在用精神力你一句我一句地吐槽。

“我怎么总觉得阿智和他爹相处的模式，那么像你和光生先生在一起时候的样子呢？”

“我也觉得有点像，虽然王上看起来比我老爹成熟太多吧，但阿智怎么看怎么像在逗孩子啊。”

“对啊，还是那种脾气特臭，又特固执的孩子。”

“你看你看，真生气了！”

“呜哇！真亏阿智还在笑……我从侧面看都觉得有点可怕呢。”

“你这语气可完全听不出来是在害怕。”

“哎呀我就那么一说。”

“行吧，我就那么一听。”

“你说，牙湾被气得冲出去，会不会是这位王上的功劳啊？”

“很有可能啊，即使不是全部的功劳，那也肯定有一部分在。”

“嗯嗯，肯定没错。”

……

魅魔和暗精灵，看热闹不嫌事大似的站在一旁，因为达成了某种共识，而煞有介事地一同点头。

而被吐槽对象，觉得自己现在正被儿子给气得头昏脑涨。

“从明天起，你要一直跟在我身边，看来我必须以身示范了，教导你如何做一个合格的君主，你那些乱七八糟的人际关系和那些牵扯精力的没用‘爱好’，就此都断干净吧。”王上最后深吸一口气，似乎是下了很大的决心。

“父王，您是不是忘了，我已经不是父母说一句‘不要你了’，就会被吓得嚎啕大哭的小孩子了？”大野智听了自己父亲的话，稍微楞了一下，又很快微微一笑。

虽然大野智脸上的表情没表现出一丁点嘲讽和揶揄，可在大野守眼里，对方这种不以为然的样子，就更让他生气了。

“我的态度已经明确了，接下来还有很多政务要处理，没有时间陪你们小孩子过家家，请你们出去吧。”王上见话不投机，便半句也不想再说，直接下了逐客令。

“所有人，都请出去。”王上刻意补充。

“哦，那就不打扰您了。”见剛好像还想要争取什么的样子，大野智不着痕迹地扯了他一下，告辞离开，走得干脆利落。

“哼！”议事堂只剩下王上一个人的时候，他冷着脸哼了一声，与其说是余怒未消，不如说是带着点……失落？

王上绝不承认，自己其实暗戳戳地期待着，自家儿子能像在那海妖面前时候一样的轻松自在，有什么自己不同意他却还想要的能在听到拒绝后再坚持一下的。虽说举族迁徙肯定不能答应但是……

现在大野智面对他时这样的公事公办，让老父亲真是一点都找不到被需要的感觉呢。

“现在怎么办？”

牙湾家里，剛将能说的捡出来告诉了牙湾后，便问出了他最关心的问题。

“干脆老子带着想离开的人先走了算球！”牙湾眼睛一瞪。

“别胡闹，分裂族群后患无穷。”大野智抓抓头发，十分心累地摆了摆手。

“那你说要怎么办？”牙湾一脸烦躁，他早就想离开这个地方了，现在机会就摆在眼前，却眼看着就要从指缝里溜走，让他闹心不已。

“他要是知道，就用不着在你家愁得快要把头发都揪掉了。”

一个陌生的声音突兀地在室内响起，把所有人都吓了一大跳。

牙湾惊魂未定地看向发声源，就发现说话的是一只巴掌大小的深海鲀，浅蓝色的鱼身上是黑色的圆点花纹，又圆又小的嘴巴一张一合，听起来是个男人的声音，却分辨不出年龄。

“这是啥？魔兽？”光一看向牙湾和大野智。

“多多你吓死我了！”大野智伸手去抓那个看起来长得憨憨的小东西，却被它给灵活地躲了过去。

“别抓别抓！炼金术珠子被鱼吐出来了咱们就没法说话了！”小鱼鼓着双眼睛，急急道。

“所以，这就是一条普通的鱼啊？”剛饶有兴趣地观察着这条小鱼。

“不然呢？难道你以为是我变的？”深海鲀面朝着剛，做了个类似翻白眼的动作。

虽然它并没有眼皮。

剛没说话，但眼神已经替他回答了。

“我为什么要变成一条丑兮兮的鱼，就为了消遣你们两句呢？”

“毕竟多多的恶趣味，无人能及。”大野智在一边插嘴，神情认真，煞有介事。

“不说话没人把你当哑巴！”小鱼的语气马上变得恶狠狠的。

“所以，多多……前辈，您是想——？”看着魅魔眼睛里那种明显遇上知己的跃跃欲试，光一为了防止楼歪到巨龙双岛去，赶紧将话题拉了回来。

“我本来想让鱼去议事堂接你们的，结果你们也离开得太快了，找了好半天才在这找到你们。来我住的地方吧，我替阿守好好招待你们。”

小鱼说完，就摆着尾巴从窗户缝那游了出去。

看来刚才它就是从那个地方进屋的。

和牙湾告别，大野智带着光一和剛，跟在一扭一扭的小鱼后面，向着多多的住处游去。

多多住在海底的一个山洞里。准确的说，是他直接将山给掏空了，挖了一个巨大的住处。

也许是在人类世界生活了太久，多多身为一只海妖，海底的住处却布置得像是魔法师的城堡，干燥又温暖。

门口是个水潭，客人从水潭上岸后，还能踩着岸边的地毯吸吸水什么的。

光一他们到的时候，多多正在跟丽丝安娜和银杏闲聊，桌子上摆着一个茶壶和三个茶杯。

茶杯是满的，但所有人都默契地没有去动它们。

空气中漂浮着一丝古怪的味道。

“哇你们聊什么呢这么开心？”大野智用魔法吸干身上的水，走到桌前指挥着茶杯茶壶漂浮到水槽前，边问边将所有液体都送给了下水道，整个过程行云流水一气呵成，一看就是已经干过无数次了。

敲了敲水槽边的一个瓦罐后，大野智就翻箱倒柜，想找出正常的可以冲泡给人喝的东西。

面前的茶杯终于被收走了，不光银杏松了一大口气，就连多多都如释重负的模样，让剛心里忍不住的想吐槽——

这饮料到底是有多难喝啊我的天！

大概，比你闻到的古怪味道，还要难喝一百倍吧……

光一的声音，突然响起在了剛的脑海中。

嗯？

魅魔不明所以地看向自己的男朋友。

暗精灵伸出手指指向水槽，满脸的一言难尽。

顺着光一的指头，剛看见，瓦罐里飞出来了一个透明的，比拳头大一圈的水球，水球一分为四，将茶杯茶壶给洗的干干净净后，就又聚拢在一起，将洗出来的渣子跟饮料都压缩成一小团深色的东西。

然后，所有人都听见了一声细小却清晰的，“呸！”

水球把这一团深色的东西给吐了，一溜烟回到了瓦罐里。

“……”剛彻底无语了，能让水妖精都嫌弃的饮料，那得是有多难喝。

妖精，是一种介于灵魂和魔兽之间的东西，这个世界上一共有三种妖精，水妖精，火妖精和风妖精。

妖精们没有特定的形体，只能寄居在相应的物质中。

这些小家伙诞生在元素活泼的地方，暴雨、飓风、火山爆发后，都是妖精诞生的集中时期。妖精没什么太高的灵智，比普通的狗聪明不了太多。换句话说，就是十分好哄骗，给点好处就能带回家养起来，虽然不会越生越多，但妖精也没有寿终正寝这一说，只有魔法元素补充的过少，它们才会消亡。

所以炼金术士喜欢养些火妖精帮忙烧炉子，经常在海上航行的船长则总是带着风妖精，而水妖精因为可以净化液体中的杂质，而被药剂师们所青睐。

水妖精味觉虽然最丰富，但却一般都很迟钝，且对味道并没有什么特殊的喜好和恶感，它们丰富的味觉基本是用来分辨不同种类的物质以进行净化的 。

像今天这么大的反应，剛只在以前有人拜托水妖精洗坩埚的时候见过，那次坩埚里煮的是一种奇臭无比的腐尸花。

洗完坩埚，水精灵吐得有些可怜，并且主人用水魔法召唤出来的纯粹元素之水才哄好它们。

这回水精灵的反应虽然没有那么强烈，但嫌弃之情已经完全展现了出来，也让人不难想象，那味道到底是如何地令人无法恭维。

而大野智翻箱倒柜，也没找出来什么可以直接冲泡的茶水饮料，他甚至想哄着水妖精干脆净化白水喝了算了，剛帮他解了围。

两个茶包被丢进了茶壶，注入滚水半壶浸泡三分钟，加入热牛奶和花蜜，一壶百花香奶茶就泡好了。

端着杯子小心地喝一口，即使对食物兴趣并不大，大野智依然由衷地感慨，这他妈才是给人喝的东西！

至于多多泡出来的那玩意，莫说他自己喝不下去，没看水妖精都“呸”了么！

“我很好奇呀阿智，你到底是怎么活到这么大的？”剛跟面部肌肉明显放松下来的大野智咬耳朵。

“照着菜谱做出来的一般都没什么问题，可以说味道非常不错。”大野智叹了口气，“但是不能让他自行发挥，绝对的惊天地泣鬼神。你能想象他有一次泡出了跟化粪池一个味道的茶水么……”

大野智话音还未落，他就被一个水球给砸中了脑袋。

“你他妈下次说我小话的时候能不能找个我听不见的地方？”恼羞成怒的海妖骂骂咧咧。

水球顺便给大野智洗了个头，然后一溜烟跑了。是个水妖精。

大野智只是理了理头发，嘿嘿直乐。

也难怪王上对阿智鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸了，和亲爹处成了上下级，跟养父亲如父子，换了哪个亲爹，都会嫉妒生气的吧。

剛一边玩着手里的杯子，一边琢磨。

玩够了，也闹够了，大家终于坐在一起，开始商量正经事。

“你们要去北边，是桑图让你们来找我的吧？”多多将杯子里的奶茶一饮而尽，真他妈好喝啊！

“是啊，她说如果不事先找您一趟，那往北就是必死之路。”光一点了点头。

“当初就不应该和她打那个赌……”多多小声嘀咕，见魅魔和暗精灵都投来了狐疑的目光，便马上正色，“嗯，对，因为有一条路线只有我知道，这条路的终点是个海底火山口，只有那一片的水域不会结冰，那片水域大概在查罗岛和日长岛中间，还比较靠近日长岛，你们开船到那个地方再上岸，就相当于省了一半的路程，多带点装备，肯定能活着回来。”

“你没登过岛吗？”听多多这么说，剛若有所思。

“没有，那地方似乎有什么禁制，像我和龙神这种万岁左右的老家伙，都没法靠近那三座岛，我能到的距离岛最近的地方，也就是那个火山口了。”多多摇了摇头。

“居然还有这等事……”银杏煞有介事地点了点头，接着就用兴奋的眼神看向剛，“那我们什么时候出发？”

“你等一下，是‘我们’，不是‘我们’好吧？”剛吓了一大跳，赶紧给银杏解释，说第一个“我们”的时候，剛用手指指了指自己和光一，说第二个“我们”的时候，手指将四个人都圈在了一起。

意思很明显，从此以后，就是两个人的旅程了。

“……”银杏的眼睛马上就变得亮晶晶的，一副“你们不带我去老娘就哭给你们看”的架势。

“老妈！”剛头大如斗，光一则不停地给丽丝安娜使眼色，快帮忙哄哄这个活祖宗啊行行好！

“银杏，小银杏，你来，我跟你说……”丽丝安娜心累地叹了口气，接过自己儿子和儿子媳妇甩来的烂摊子，从桌面上拽走了银杏。

“我们刚刚，说到哪了？”见两位女士都消失在了转角处，剛便转向多多，脸上带着显而易见的无奈。

“呃……说到那条只有我知道的水中通道了。”多多反应极快，马上收起了脸上不该有的表情。

“对，等我们准备好出发的时候，是由您来给我们引路吗？”剛接着问。

“原来我是这么打算的，不过，这次我不用出门了。”多多神秘一笑，“引路者的职责，潘那小家伙，完全可以胜任。”

“嗯？话说，俩孩子哪去了？”多多这么一提，光一才后知后觉，俩人的魔兽一直不见踪影。

“我送了他们俩一人一份传承，正在后面消化呢。”多多随手往后面一指，“你可真是捡到宝了，潘的母亲虽然很年轻，但她父亲应该比我活的时间还长，而且长年生活在千雷海深处，力量十分强大，潘也继承了这份强大的血脉。即使没有那个海妖晶核的辅助，她也会比一般海妖早化形的，未来不可限量。这次去日月三岛，你们一定要把你们的魔兽带上。”

“潘怎么给我们带路？”剛对此很感兴趣。

“那火山口附近有一具完整的成年一角白鲸化石，等到将传承都吸收掉，潘就能随心所欲地运用自己的普罗透斯能力。一角白鲸的独角形状特殊，两个同样形状同样材质的独角可以引发共鸣，我每次都是变成一角白鲸后，才能找到那个被冰给冻起来的入口的。”

“让潘带路这个我同意，但继续往北的话，天寒地冻的，他们能受得了吗？”光一也有自己的担忧。

“对海妖来说，这点寒冷不算什么。至于健次郎，他现在无法完全化形，并非是之前那个管中豹的晶核力量不够，而是，他不算是纯血统的管中豹。正好，我这里有他另一半魔兽血脉的晶核。”多多笑眯眯地解释，对于强大稀少又聪明的魔兽小辈，多多天生就对他们有一份亲近和爱护。

“健次郎的另一半血脉，和日月三岛有关系？”剛很敏感。

“对，只有一种晶核对健次郎的血脉产生了反应，是孟极的。”

剛惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

孟极，操纵冰雪的天生强者。在极冷极高的雪山上偶有踪迹，却几乎无人见过其真面目。听说尾与身等长，是在寒风暴雪中来去自由的山中精灵。

原来，这种神秘又强大的魔兽，老家是在日月三岛吗。

怪不得他总觉得健次郎的尾巴和其他管中豹相比，有些太长了。

不过，为什么健次郎一直以来，无论外形还是表现，都只是和管中豹一模一样，而没有丝毫孟极的特征呢？

“孟极只有在冰雪中才能发挥力量，等到了冰原上，你自然就会明白。”多多看出了剛的疑惑，替他解答道。

“对了，这儿还有个麻烦等着解决呢。”大野智突然皱着眉头开了口，“那老顽固拒绝搬家，怎么办？”

“这要是让你爹听见了，绝对会给你一顿好打。”多多听了“老顽固”这个词，直摇头。

“他不会真的打算被冻成冰雕和深海城同归于尽吧……”即使说得不好听，其他人却也从这话中听出了关切。

“算了，你们别管了，等光一和剛走了，我去说服他。”多多叹了口气，认命地领了这个活计。

“走吧，我带你们参观参观，多多好东西不少呢，喜欢什么就直接拿，千万别客气！”大野智见大家谈得差不多了，就站起来伸了个懒腰，做出了带路的架势。

“臭小子！拿着我的东西卖人情！”多多笑骂一声，却并没有说出反对的话。

“那我们就不客气了！”光一和剛搓了搓手，对视一眼，均从对方的眼中看见了一模一样的坏笑。

多多忽然有了种不祥的预感。

几个人就这么住下了。

也不知道丽丝安娜是怎么劝银杏的，反正丽娜带着眼睛红红的银杏重新出现在众人面前时，银杏不再吵着要跟剛一起走，但整个人也消沉了不少，整天闷闷不乐。

剛就天天陪着她，转移她的注意力，连光一都晾到一边，终于哄得银杏脸上有了笑模样。

当儿子的这才松了口气。

虽然海底看不见日月更迭，但多多显然比较崇尚人类的健康作息，他家里不仅到处都是石英钟，家里的照明设备都是随着时间而调整亮度，以便模拟陆地上的时间的。

潘和健次郎消化传承和晶核需要一定的时间，住下来的这几天，剛和光一就几乎把全部的精力都耗费在参观多多的私藏上了。

库房很大，好东西很多。

虽然大家都不是自来熟，但聊天的时候就发现彼此特别投契，几天下来就已交情颇深。

山洞中的保暖效果特别好，即使有风魔法阵一直在工作而不觉得气闷，剛还是有些热了，便想去海里游一圈，凉快一下。

光一却像一只冬日里窝在暖炉边的猫一样，懒得动弹，拒绝下水。

剛只好自己出去了。

没过几分钟，魅魔就从水里上了岸，急慌慌地去找了多多。

“我看，还是咱们一起去再找王上一趟，即使强制，也得让他们搬家了。”

剛甚至没来得及弄干自己身上的海水。

正好所有人都听到动静聚集了过来，剛说出了原因。

“冰封海，一夜之间就冻到门口了。”

而多多的住处，在距离深海城外城墙不足一百米的地方。

——TBC


End file.
